Faith & Harmony’s Destiny, the Nightmare of TPTB
by Darklight
Summary: What if harmony doesn't leave L.A., still wants to be a hero and teams up with Faith to do it, the destiny the Host spoke of in Harms reading..
1. Challenge of F&H Destiny, minor spoilers...

Faith & Harmony's Destiny, the Nightmare of TPTB By Darklight 

Title: Faith & Harmony's Destiny, the Nightmare of TPTB

Author: Darklight

Email: dmiovski@zonnet.nl

Show: Angel

Category: Action/Adventure, Drama,

Rating: R, not sure yet

Warnings: none

Characters: Harmony, Faith

Pairings: Faith/Harmony

Summary: Fanfic challenge I made but nobody took "What if harmony doesn't leave L.A., still wants to be a hero and teams up with Faith to do it, the destiny the Host spoke of."

Author Notes: You want it, take it, but inform me where you post it so I can see it for my self. This is the first time I trying to write something.

Story Notes: 

Fanfic challenge by Darklight dmiovski@zonnet.nl

When I tried to find a fanfic web page about Harmony, I could not find one. Before Harmony's appearance in Angel episode "Disharmony", I primary looked for Faith and Cordelia centred fan fiction on the net. However, the concept of Harmony becoming one of the good guys was fantastic, the ending sucked. Therefore, I started thinking about what Harmony could be doing. For now, I only read some episode reviews and transcript of the episode with Harmony in it.

Therefore, I came up with the following challenge:

Concept of challenge I set and no one has yet taken to write it, so I'm giving it a try:

"What if harmony doesn't leave L.A., still wants to be a hero and teams up with Faith to do it, the destiny the Host spoke of."

Story set after just "Disharmony".

The story must contain the following parts.

- Harmony having a change of mind, returning to fight evil.

- Lorne providing her with tasks to accomplish that goal

- Harmony chances of attaining her goal zero to nil.

- Faith becomes Harms partner, one of the tasks she has to perform

- Harmony succeeds, rocks the foundation of TPTB, had a different destiny in mind for Faith

- Happy ending for Faith and Harm

- Pairing Faith/Harmony, Faith/Cordy Harm/Cordy

Then I Worked the points a little more detailed and added some more things to the Fic. Some of them I'll use other I won' use.

Harmony thinks back about her short time with Cordelia as a hero and that it sucks being a evil vampire again, in a short time period Harm develops real brooding skills. Liked it more when she was with Cordelia, wants it back. 

Flashback to "The host giving her a reading and telling her to stay with Cordelia and everything will be alright", wants to get it back. 

Goes back to Caritas for another reading, enters the joint just at sun getting up. The bar is empty, all the patrons left, and Lorne is closing and cleaning up. Grabs Lorne and tells him to give her another reading. Gets several readings none of them what she wants to hear, pressure and pesters Lorne till he gives in

Has to find someone to be her partner and keep her on the right path and a plan. Partner has to be very powerful and not a vampire/demon, they can't be trusted.

Not being the brightest she figures the most powerful being she has met is a slayer. So she goes out to get one. Starts bugging the judicial system, scaring the living daylight out of judges and D.A. and anybody who stands in her way, in getting Faith released. Within 48 hours Faiths kicked out of prison, it's night.

Faith has no idea what's going on. Harmony drives up to the prison to collect her slayer. Faith looks at her funny, and listens to Harmonys rambling about being partners, fighting the good fight. Harmony recounts her encounter with Cordelia and her brief attempt at playing a hero and failing, needing help. Takes her home all the way taking to Faith.

Enters Harmony's home, future SlayerVamp HQ, isn't quit ready. Only the living room, kitchen, bedrooms and bathroom are barely liveable, needs a lot of work to make the house liveable. Pizza and a lot of different food are prepared in the kitchen, Faith attacks the food and devourers it. And goes to her bedroom. Doesn't say a word during all this time.

Describe/show Faith thoughts and feelings from prison, in the car, the home during dinner, bathroom, shower and bedroom till morning. Trying to figure out what happened, is this for real, has she lost her mind, is it a trap, should she contact Angel etc. In bed she recounts what happened to her in this short time and to decide what to do. Speaks to herself.

Same time describe what Harmony is thinking and feeling. Is she gonna help me, is she gonna dust me, this isn't going to work, has to work, what am I doing, am I mad, my last chance etc. Speaks to her self while passing in the living room.

Next morning Harmony's nerves are totally shot, Faith gets up and eats breakfast. Finally talks to Harmony. In the end Faith agrees to the proposal of Harmony. Keep Harmony on the right path and in doing so keeps herself also on the right path, her shot at redemption.

Getting there hands dirty by making the house piece by piece liveable, make it there home. Harmony doesn't like working with her hands, causes debates between Faith and Harm.

Harmony gets tempted once, goes again back to the evil side (doesn't harm anybody during her short time), and Faith still stands by her and doesn't give up on her and gets her back on the right track. Faith's not going to give up on Harmony as Buffy did on her, whatever it is going take. Until finally harmony's firm on the side of the angels. Needs daily reinforcements that she's good.

Gradually Faith and Harmony become partners and friends. Two totally opposite characters, different tastes in almost everything. There personalities clash a lot.

Interaction between Faith and Harmony at home, mall, party's rave's etc. Talking, screaming, fighting, having fun, relaxing.

Faith teaching Harmony to fight and defend herself, training with each other. Harmony's a quick student, if you can keep her focused.

Going to Caritas, need some convincing to get Faith there, Faith sings first and Harmony after her, get a reading of her soul. Both of there futures are good.

Fighting evil, vampires and demons, protecting the innocent. Nightly excursions ending with them in bed together burning energies/releasing tension and enjoying each others body. Aren't in love with each other for now.

Someway of earning money to support them, for now they have enough, harm took all the treasure she found with Spike searching for the gem of Amara. Ripping of the vampires and demons of there possessions and selling demon parts as magical parts.

Faith wakes up totally scared and sad, sensed Buffy death.

Harmony and Faith leave for Sunnydale, none of them like it. Speak with Giles at the magic box, will stay till the next slayer arrives.

Xander insults Harmony and gets scared to death by Faith to leave her alone. Get a apartment for them too stay. Harmony runs into Spike, beats Spike into pulp for insulting her and chaining her and Dru up.

Harmony and Faith patrol together. Love interest/pairing Faith/Harmony. There lovemaking deepens, more tender.

Scooby gang doesn't know what to make of Faith and Harmony, call Angel to ask when Faith got out of prison. Didn't know she was out. On his way to Sunnydale with Cordy, Gunn and Wes.

Fight some big evil, original unknown evil demon mastermind.

Happy ending.

Optional the fanfic must contain at least 5 points: 1.Harmony running into Angel and his crew.

2.Meeting David on a party.

3.Rescuing some magic practitioner, she joins Faith and Harmony.

4.Cordelia gets a vision about Faith and Harmony, goes of to find them. confrontation between "Cordy and Harm"  and "Cordy and Faith".

5.Harmony and Faith become true friends with Cordelia.

6.Harmony goes on a shopping spree with Cordelia, clothes always make her happy.

7.New Vampire Slayer, gets called, can't be located/found by the council. Harmony tracks her down and brings her to Sunnydale, has to knock her out. Faith makes sure she has a good place to live and enough to eat.

8.Bringing Buffy back, after a period, and the new slayer feels being ignored and left out.

9.Buffy's back, new slayer leaves, joins up with Harmony or Angel.

10.Watcher council tries to take Faith back too England/ take her out.

11.New slayer gets a new watcher assigned to her. She protect her slayer, only concern is the welfare of her slayer 

12.Prophecy about three slayers, light(B)/dark(F)/innocent(N) slayer.

13.Any additions you like to make.


	2. Faith & Harmony’s Destiny, the Nightmare...

Faith & Harmony's Destiny, the Nightmare of TPTB Chapter One 

*****

Harmony runs out of the Hyperion and disappears into the nightlife of L.A.

Harmony walks through the streets of L.A., fuming that she failed at being good and lost everything. Damn she liked to beat up vamps and other evils, but she also failed at being evil again. "Damn nothing works for me." Harmony stomps angry down the street kicking trashcans right and left and making a hell of racket in the process. You can see and hear that Harmony is not a happy camper at this time and place. It all had started so good for her and now everything went to hell.

The streets are empty, for three lone vamps that are walking up to Harmony thinking easy prey. Preparing to attack Harmony "So blondie what are you doing here all alone, needing some company", Harmony takes for the first time even notice of the three morons that had the audacity and unfortunate luck of getting in her way tonight, 'Just the pair of idiots to release some pent-up anger'.

Before the morons can attack her, Harmony springs into action. "Who the Hell do you think you idiots are", grabbing the first and ripping his head straight of his body. The head takes of in an arc and turns just to dust before hitting the pavement a good twenty meters away. 

Before the other two could even react to the attack, Harmony launches herself against the second and breaks his back with fast a furies kick that sends him straight into the wall. Shattering and breaking every bone in his body, after hitting the wall and squashing to the pavement. He barely keeps conscious, with every part if his body hurting.

Harmony finally turning her attention to the last one standing "You really got me on the wrong day", the last vamps slowly starts to back away from Harm. "And where do you think you're going", before he could answer she started to rip into him. "Look leave me alone, sorry we ever came close to you, just let me leave, please".

After two minutes the screaming, that till then was ear shattering, stops and turns into incoherent sobs. The body of the vamp was smashed beyond recognition, one arm was ripped off and both his legs where broken at weird angels, making it impossible to run away. All of his cloths were being ripped and shredded to pieces, he was covered in his own blood. Slowly Harmony was starting to smash in his head and ribcage, by pounding at them with her fist and her nails. All the way screaming at him "Who do you think you are! I am gonna rip you to pieces! You are never ever going to get in my way again! I'm going to make sure of that!" During all this time, the vamp is still conscious, barely. She finally rips open his ribcage, rips out his hart, deposits it in the vamps mouth, stands up, and leaves both of them behind. It is over and Harm walks on down the street feeling much better than she did five minutes before her fight with the vamps.

Walking through the abandoned streets, Harmony lets her mind drift back in time. Thinking back to her short time with Cordelia, having that old feeling back when she was alive and part of Cordy's group in Sunnydale High and being part of the groups she has here in L.A. Feeling better about herself than she ever had by acting as a evil vampire again. 

The rest of the night she lets her mind drift back what has happened in the last twenty-four hours.

In the shadow someone was standing, that hat witnessed Harmony rampage trough the street, her confrontation with the vamps. At that moment the universe shook on its foundation, something was coming. Looking at the disappearing figure, and the two vamps that were left laying behind, he disappeared himself. Chuckling to himself, "She's going to cause a lot of trouble for the bosses upstairs, it's going to be fun to see what she'll do?" The streets became deserted again.

_[Start Flashback]_

_~* Harmony walking into the Hyperion and declaring she wants to be one of the good guys and they have to teach her. *~_

_~* Appearing at Caritas and having Harmony singing "Memories" from the movie The Way We Were, to get a reading from the Host, well kiddies it's more like Will this song never end?! Disharmony! Harmony finishes her song and sits with The Host and Cordy to receive her reading. He knows she wants to find her destiny, but he only offers her a glass of plasma and that Harmony is already on the right path. As it turns out, Cordy is Harmony's path, as long as she sticks by Cordy's side, everything will be all right. *~_

_~* Betraying Cordy to the vamps. *~_

_~* Leaving the Hyperion and run off in the night. *~_

_[End Flashback]_

The sun is just about to emerge over the skyline of L.A., Harmony had made up her mind. "So I messed it up the first time. So I have to do it better the second time around", I want the good feelings back and I am not going to let anybody stop me to get them back. 

Through her wandering trough the streets of LA, Harmony found herself standing in front of Caritas, just the place I was looking for, and the right place to obtain the information I need. Steps into the bar, it is empty, all the patrons have left, and Lorne is closing up. Harmony walks up to the Host, grabs him at his neck, and lifts him of the floor. "He green man, I'm back and in need of another reading from you, the first didn't work out." Lorne is not truly happy at this particular moment, the vibes he gets from Harm are not very encouraging and her appearance did not contribute to it one bit, to elevate his mood. Her whole ensemble was covered in dried blood, her former blond hair turned crimson red. However, that was not the thing that freaked the Host out, OH NO it where Harmony's eyes, there was something in them that chilled his body to the core. The only thing in his mind was how to get out of there, away from Harmony.

"He llo, sweet cheek. I'm sorry I already gave you your reading, can't change it!" the Host tells her in a shrill voice. Harmony is in no mood to take a NO for an answer. "Look here, I haven't eaten yet tonight, I'm tired so I'm not in my best mood and your going to give me another reading just as good as the first I got from you. Are we clear." Harmony started to say in a calm voice and ending up in a thundering scream, throwing the Host behind the bar, at the end of her little speech.

"Now get me something to drink and get over here!" Harmony takes place in a boot and the Host gets over to her with a big glass of heated plasma. Harmony takes a sip and downs the whole glass. Feeling immediately better "So Liz, there has to be another thing I can do, to get a as good destiny like the one I had with Cordy?" Harmony says to the Host. "Lets get to work to find one."

Stands up and walks up to the podium to selects herself a song and starts to sing it, does it a couple of time, gets several readings but none of them are the kind she wants to hear, pressure and pesters Lorne till he gives in. At the last reading, Lorne hesitated just for a second before giving Harm again a negative response. However, Harmony caught this, "I know you saw something there in the last reading you did, what was it?"

The Host contemplates what to say to Harmony, "For it to work you would have to perform numerous tasks, which have to complete in a specified order and you can't fail even one." Harmony looks annoyed at the Host, thinking what the problem is. 

"And why won't you tell me what they are". The Host looks at her, "Because there isn't chance in Hell for you to accomplish the tasks, it would be like winning the national lottery 100 times in a row and every other form of gamble, the chances you'll succeed are non existent." 

"Imagine a chain suspended over a abyss leading straight to Hell, it's build it up pieces of metal chained together, Now you have the first piece your BEGINING chained on one side and on the other your DESTINY on the other side, Now by completing a task you get another part till the first and last chain are linked together." The Host pauses for a moment. "Now you fail to perform only one task, you don't reach the other side and fail to obtain your destiny, you're in the same situation as when you started. Now say by some kind of Miracle you'd performed all of the task and reached the other side….". Letting the words sink in, you still have to cross the abyss, and the chance chain will hold you till you reach the other end are the same as you standing in sunlight for a day and not burn or turn to dust, in the nude." And when you fall in the abyss….

Harmony takes in the Hosts words and starts to get angry and interrupts the Host, "Nothing will stop me, none shall stand between me and my destiny, I will succeed you hear me, nothing will stop me." Harmony screams of the top of her longs at the Host, "Now tell me what I have to do."

The Host starts sum up all tasks she has to perform, how and in what for order. "You need a powerful partner at your side to succeed, who is that going to be? Choose careful she will decide for a great part if you succeed of fail", Harmony starts to think about that question, what is the most powerful force to fight evil and have as a partner, "SLAYER". Buffy is not going to help her, but there is another Slayer, "What's the name of the other slayer and where can I find her?", the Host gets hit with the mother load of reading of Harm and Faiths path, wishing he never had told Harm. If she succeeds in her quest for a destiny, TPTB will be pissed off royally and he will be paying for his part of interfering in their plans.

Harmony success rate just increased drastically, from having to win the lottery only fifty times in row, instead of a hundredth. Still impossible but the stakes are now more in her favour than before.

Lorne looks at her and thinks 'In what kind of trouble did I get myself now?' Harmony walks up to the Host, "Write down all the tasks I have to perform and the how/why/when/where and what they involve." Lorne walks over to the bar to get a pen and papers and starts writing them down. All the time Harmony is walking around him asking when he will be ready already with the list of task. Hours and hours later, Lorne writes down the last word and is finished.

"Here are your tasks, can you leave now, it's almost time to open again", Harm takes the papers and leaves. "Yes, yes, yes, now I have my second chance."

Harmony steps out of the bar, just at sundown, taking a look at the twenty plus pieces of paper Lorne gave her and wrote down all the tasks she had perform. "All right what are the fist tasks I'll have to perform?", the first three task do not look that difficult, get money, housing and Faith out of jail.

"Those tasks should not be that difficult."

*****


End file.
